ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mentor
According to Square Enix: Only one icon can appear beside a character's name at any one time, so icons are displayed according to priority. The mentor icon cannot be displayed at the same time as any other icon. Please see the priority list to the right. The mentor icon will also appear beside character names in search results from the Search and Mentor Search functions. As a mentor, you will be approached by new adventurer and others seeking advice. Draw on your experience to aid them in their adventurers! *Notes for Potential Mentors You become a member of A.M.A.N. as soon as you are registered as a mentor. Did a veteran adventurer aid you when you first started out? Has advice from a friend ever pulled you through a tough spot? Remember those experiences and help fellow adventurers in turn! Mentors are not expected to know everything. If you don't know the answer to a question, don't be afraid to say so and seek out the answer together. You are only one of many adventurers, and even advisors sic need advice sometimes! You can always ask another experienced adventurer for help. Remember that there are many ways around a problem. Please note that mentors do not have special powers like game masters (GMs) do. Mentors must rely on their own knowledge and experience to help others. Consulting with Mentors Consulting an experienced mentor can be very helpful when you encounter a problem you cannot solve on your own. To search for a mentor, select "Mentor Search" from the main menu's Help Desk option, or use the Search function to find players with mentor icons. Before seeking assistance from mentors, it is necessary to confirm that they can accommodate your language. In the Mentor Search results, mentors who can assist in English will have an "E" displayed to the right of their character name; those who can assist in Japanese will have a "J." Mentors with "JE" next to their names can offer assistance in both English and Japanese. *Finding a Mentor Using Help Desk :Select "Help Desk" from the main menu, then select "Mentor Search" to see a list of currently active mentors. Using Search :To find mentors nearby, use the Search function to search "Current Area." Active mentors will have mentor icons displayed beside their names. If there are no mentors in your area, try a search under "Current Region." *Once You've Found a Mentor Players with mentor icons beside their name are active mentors who are ready to answer questions at any time. Feel free to approach them whenever you have a problem. *Notes on Consulting Mentors Mentors are experienced players who have volunteered to share their knowledge with others. When consulting them, please remember that they are regular adventurers just like everybody else. If one does not have the answer to your question, you can ask him or her to help you find the answer, or simply look for another mentor. *Note to New Adventurers Once you've purchased a FINAL FANTASY XI Content ID and created a character, a system message explaining how to search for a mentor will appear. A "New Adventurer " icon will be displayed beside your character's name. : |} Overview Mentors are experienced adventurers who are willing to offer some of their time to help out their less traveled companions. They have no ties to Square-Enix, and act upon their own free will, as players of the community within the game/server. With this in mind, their answers may be varied upon different mentors, may give somewhat incorrect advice and/or have in no way any more power or authority over non-mentor characters. Mentors can be identified by the "M" icon appearing next to their names, or located by using the Mentor Search function in the Help Desk menu. As above, to become a mentor, you must first join the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N., for short), which requires that you have a job at level 30+ and over 180 hours of /playtime. (See Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network, for more info.) Once you have joined the A.M.A.N. program, you can turn your Mentor Status on and off through the /mentor command, or by using the Help Desk menu. A.M.A.N. Recruiters * Emeige A.M.A.N. - Northern San d'Oria (I-7) * Kopua-Mobua A.M.A.N. - Windurst Woods (G-11) * Udine A.M.A.N. - Bastok Metalworks (H-8) See Also * The Story Behind A.M.A.N. Category:Terminologie